


The Best Booksigning Ever

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!Percy, Alternate Universe - Actors, Booksignings, Fanboy!Nico, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new movie based on one of Nico's favorite mythology-books has premiere soon and the lead actors are signing books. Nico drags his sister with to get his books signed by Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Booksigning Ever

Nico had been waiting for hours to get to the signing. The actors from Nico's favorite movie, The Beast of the Labyrinth, finally had a signing close to Nico. Three of the main actors had come today - Annabeth Chase, who played the female lead Ariadne; Thalia Grace, playing the sister of Annabeth's character, Phaedra; and Perseus Jackson, the hot lead actor. He played a guy named Theseus, a son of Poseidon, who ended up slaying the Minotaur in the Labyrinth.

Nico loved Greek Mythology, and when a movie about that came out, Nico couldn't resist (especially when it had a super hot lead actor in). He'd woken up at five thirty in the morning to be able to stand in front when the signing started.

Unfortunately, many had gotten the same idea, so even when Nico came five hours before the signing, he still was standing behind at least a hundred others. And most of them was girls.

Of course, they were only interested in the actor, not in the actual movie, but no one could judge them; Percy was freaking hot.

Nico looked around on the crowd. From where he was standing, he could only see three other boys, and they looked like they were about to die of boredom. They were probably dragged over here by their girlfriends or sisters.

Nico's own sisters weren't very interested in neither the movie nor the actor, but Hazel had gone with him anyways, just to keep him company.

"So," she said, "how long do we have to wait here?"

Nico checked his watch. "About five minutes more, I think."

Hazel sighed and drove a hand through her curly hair.

"Why did I even come?" she wondered out loud.

Nico grinned. "Because you love me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. But I'm wondering if I maybe love you too much."

Nico laughed again, laying an arm around her shoulders. "I'm very thankful sis," he told her honestly.

Hazel smiled. "Just promise me one thing: tell that Percy guy how much you adore him."

Nico stared horrified down on her. "No way! I'm not going to admit that to _him!_  Never in my life is he going to know."

Hazel giggled. "Oh come on! It's not like he's going to hate you or anything. Actually, if you're so worried, you could just think about how many say that to him. You would only be one in many."

"Yes, but I'm a _boy,_  Hazel. He's definitely going to remember."

"Only if you give him something to remember," Hazel commented.

Nico sighed in expiration and threw his hands up in defeat. His younger sister grinned.

Suddenly everyone started rushing forward, and Nico grabbed hold in Hazel's hand, so they wouldn't get separated.

Finally, they reached the doors, and security guards made the crowd form into a line. All of Nico's body was tensed. He was going to meet his hero soon!

Hazel could read his expression and grinned again. "Have everything ready?"

Nico held up his book, from which the film was based on, and his notebook. "Yep."

Then a security guard stopped them, and demanded to see their tickets. Nico pulled them out of his pocket, and they where inside. A table was lined up in the other end of the room, posters and cutout figures from the movie behind it. At the table were three persons smiling at the screaming fans.

Nico could see Annabeth leaning into Percy and whisper something in his ear. He grinned, his green eyes sparkling, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which was followed by more screaming girls and blitzes going off. It was a huge chaos.

Hazel studied Nico's face as he watched the actors. "Are you ready?" she asked, and Nico shook his head, which made her laugh.

"You're too cute."

Nico glared at her. "I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are. Now go on, I'll be right behind you."

Together they began pushing their way up to the table, where the actors just had started signing. Security guards were standing around the table as well, holding back the screaming girls, only letting in five to ten at a time.

Nico finally reached the line and was suddenly dragged through by a pair of massive hands. He pulled Hazel with, and then they were standing in front of the actors. Hazel pushed her brother forward, and he stumbled up to Thalia.

"Hi," she smiled as he handed her the two books. "Whom shall I sign them to?"

"Nico," he answered, and she wrote, handing him back the books when she was done. Then he went to Annabeth, who also smiled to him. She looked down on the two books, and wrote to Nico, just like Thalia had done.

And then he was standing in front of Percy. Oh god, he was so handsome... Percy barely looked up as he took the books.

"Hi," he said, and frowned at Annabeth's and Thalia's signings. Then he looked up at Nico, whose legs felt like jelly. Those beautiful sea-green eyes were looking at him!

"So," Percy said, a smirk forming on his face, "what's your name?"

It took him a moment to answer. "Nico di Angelo."

Percy nodded and started writing in Nico's books. Then he handed them back to the stunned boy, and winked. "Nice to meet you, Nico," he said, and Nico's heart leaped. He nodded, and he could feel his cheeks burning.

A low laugher behind him quickly brought him down to earth, and he sent a glare at his sister.

Then a security guard hushed Nico away, so the next one could come in. Nico glanced behind him, and saw that Hazel was writing something on a piece of paper, and then handing it to Percy.

Nico waited for her at the exit, frowning at her as she came over.

"What did you give him?" he asked with caution. Hazel grinned.

"The same as he gave you," she answered and pointed at Nico's notebook.

Nico quickly opened it on the page where Percy had signed it, and saw the short message under.

_Hey Nico, please call me_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx,_

_Percy (Just so you know, I think you look cute ;)_

"He has given me his phone number?!" Nico looked at his sister with wide eyes.

Hazel nodded enthusiastically and clapped her hands like an overexcited little girl.

"And he has yours too!" she told him.

Nico dropped his books.

"He thinks I'm cute?!"

Hazel laughed at her brother’s expression and picked up his books. "I thought you weren't cute," she remarked, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh shut up! Percy Jackson thinks I'm cute!"

Hazel laughed, and together they walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you feel like it, check out some of my other work ;)  
> Constructive critics are always welcome!


End file.
